Heat
by Lady Azura
Summary: On the hottest day of the summer, an effort to keep cool has a rather unexpected outcome.


Summary: On the hottest day of the summer, an effort to keep cool has a rather unexpected outcome.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: It's been so hot lately, and unfortunately the house I'm sharing with my roommate doesn't have an AC, so… I've been roasting these past few days. This somehow inspired me to write some smut.

So… enjoy!

X

**Heat****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

The heat was unbearable.

After months of complaining about the cold, summer had finally arrived — and with it, a giant heat wave that swept across Toronto and the surrounding cities.

To make matters worse, the air conditioner in her house had stopped working, and so Clare Edwards found herself lying on her bed in nothing but a flimsy tank top and a pair of shorts, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't move. It was simply too hot; too hot to enjoy the weather, too hot to go anywhere… too hot to do _anything_. She felt sticky and gross, and wanted nothing more than to take a cold bath or lock herself in a freezer — anything to escape the heat.

Instead, she settled for a bag of ice cubes, pressing it against her forehead and neck. It wasn't much, but at least it was _something_.

Soon, however, not even that was enough. With an exasperated sigh, she opened the small Ziploc bag and took out an ice cube. Shifting around to make herself more comfortable, Clare closed her eyes and brought the ice cube to her neck — jolting and shuddering when it touched her skin. But it felt good, so she kept it there.

When it began to melt, droplets of cold water trickled downward, making her breasts wet and her tank top damp. She didn't mind though, and instead sighed contentedly while cold fingers followed the wet trail. It wasn't long before her mind started to wander. Biting her lip, she imagined someone else with her — someone with long, nimble fingers and dark green eyes that bore into hers. She imagined crooked lips against her throat and eager hands exploring every inch of her.

Clare's breath itched; a familiar heat began to pool between her thighs and she whimpered. One of her hands drifted lower, past her stomach and into her shorts. She hesitated before parting her legs, running her fingers over the front of her underwear and gasping lightly. She flushed, embarrassed by how turned on she already was.

She had never touched herself before. She didn't even know if she was doing it right, but as she continued to stroke herself through her underwear, she was surprised by how good it felt.

Using her free hand, she cupped her right breast and squeezed gently.

"_Oh_…" A soft moan fell from her lips.

As her fingers slipped past her panties, Clare thought back to her boyfriend. She thought about how it would feel if it was _his_ fingers touching her. Would he be gentle? Would he tease her?

"Eli…" she whimpered as her thumb grazed her clit.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, Clare didn't hear her bedroom door open until it was too late.

"Hey Clare, I — oh…"

In an instant, Clare's eyes flew open and she sat up, staring in horror at her boyfriend who stood in her doorframe with his jaw practically touching the ground. With a loud shriek, she tore her hand out of her shorts.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I-I'm sorry, I just… "

"GET OUT!"

Eli didn't need to be told twice, and rushed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

After a moment or so, there was a knock and Eli entered the room once more.

Clare sat with her knees drawn to her chest, avoiding his gaze as he made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Well… this is awkward."

She moaned, burying her face between her knees. She felt beyond humiliated and wanted to cry.

"Do you… uh…" He cleared his throat. "Do you do that often?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Eli!" She snapped. "How did you even get in?"

"You gave me a key, remember? I wanted to surprise you!" When Clare's only response was a sniffle, Eli's voice immediately softened. "Don't be upset, Clare…"

"But I'm a pervert!" She wailed.

"You're not a pervert, Clare. Masturbation is perfectly normal — I do it! Almost everyone does it! I bet even Alli -"

Clare groaned, trying to erase the image of her best friend doing _that_.

"Besides…" Eli went on. "I think it's sexy."

Slowly, Clare lifted her head. "Really?"

Eli nodded, scooting closer and draping an arm over her shoulders. Instinctively, she leaned into him.

"Yeah. I've got something new to think about when I have my 'me' time."

"_Eli_…"

He chuckled, before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. Clare's eyes fluttered shut as soon as their lips touched, and wrapping her arms around his neck, she eagerly kissed him back. The two moaned in unison as their tongues met, battling for control as the kiss grew more passionate.

After a few minutes, Eli pulled away for air — only to attack her neck. Clare weaved her fingers through his hair as he planted open-mouthed kisses along her skin, occasionally nipping and sucking, drawing pleased sighs from her swollen lips.

"Clare," his hot breath fanned over her ear.

"Mmm… yes?" She mumbled.

"Did you… you know… finish?"

It took a moment for her to register what he meant, but when she did, she shook her head and glanced away, blushing furiously.

"No…"

"Do you want to?" He pressed, licking the shell of her ear.

Clare bit back a whimper.

"I-I don't know…" She did _not_ want to have this conversation.

"You don't have to, but if you want, I could always… help you." He said, drawing back to look at her.

She furrowed her brow and cocked her head in confusion. Eli smirked, and without warning the hand resting on her hip slid between her thighs and cupped her sex. A startled gasp escaped her lips and she stared wide-eyed at her boyfriend. He stared back, waiting for an answer, and after a moment of deliberation, she nodded. Almost immediately, his fingers began to stroke her — gently at first, and then adding a bit of pressure with each passing second.

"Spread your legs a bit," he murmured, and she did as she was told, parting her thighs to allow him more access.

"E-Eli… I… _oh_…" She sucked in a sharp breath when his fingers slithered past her shorts and into her underwear, touching her sensitive flesh for the first time.

Squeezing her eyes shut, swallowing her moans, but when his ring finger entered her suddenly, a guttural noise erupted from the back of her throat and echoed throughout the room. It was uncomfortable; she could feel herself stretching, trying to accommodate to the intrusion. However, she didn't protest, even when he entered a second and began to move them. Clenching her teeth, Clare rested her hands on Eli's shoulders and gripped tightly them, hoping he'd get the message.

He didn't, but soon he found a rhythm and it started to feel good again. A foreign sensation began to bubble inside her and her hips began to roll. Eli curled his fingers, eliciting a gasp from her, and she moved faster. She could feel herself getting close. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh… oh God, Eli…" She panted, "I'm gonna — I'm gonna burst…"

"Let it happen, Clare." He said, circling her clit and stroking it with his thumb.

Tilting her head back, she continued to rock against his fingers. So lost in the pleasure consuming her, she didn't notice that Eli had leaned over until she heard him whisper into her ear.

"Let go, Clare. Come for me."

Then he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and with a sharp cry, Clare came.

.

.

.

"That was amazing…" Clare breathed, staring up at the ceiling in awe.

"I knew you'd like it." Her boyfriend said, feigning smugness as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Maybe next time I'll add some tongue to the mix."

"Ew…"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. Especially since I guarantee you'll love it."

"Will I now?"

She felt him smirk against her skin. "I'll have you _screaming_ my name."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Damn straight."

"Then you're on."

X

**FIN**

X

**Ehh… **

** I hope you guys liked it. Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
